Brothers
by Tia13Tia
Summary: Sirius finds out that Severus has a SON the same age as his own son. This discovery caused Sirius to drop everything and renew ties with his brother. But this story is only partially about that attempt. No, it's mainly about the children. Harry Black-Snape, and Draco Black. Dun. Dun. DUUUN. AU Made with my sister Marina.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't ours.**

There was a knock on Severus Black-Snape's door.

"I'll get it Dad!"

"No running in the house, Harry." Severus' voice could heard, as dry as usual, but slightly warmer than normally heard.

Sirius stood in front of the door uncomfortably, shifting his weight from foot to foot, staring at the door as though it might suddenly come to life and attack him.

The door was yanked open and he was faced with a short boy that looked about ten or eleven, with messy black hair and a broad grin.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said brightly.

"Uh yes, I'd like to see-"

"You'd like to see my Dad right? I mean it is only the two of us that live here, unless you got the wrong house then, well, I'll go get him." The boy rambled, speaking rather quickly, before running back inside.

"Dad! There's a man with really cool hair who wants to see you!"

Sirius smiled with amusement. He heard a sigh and seconds later his brother was standing in the doorway.

"What do you-" Severus froze, his shock flitted briefly across his face, before his expression was hidden by a blank mast. "Sirius?"

"Uh, Severus, hi, Severus."

Severus fought the urge to face palm. His brother could be a complete idiot at times. "Come in already."

Sirius followed him into the house silently.

"Dad? Do you know him? You acted like you know him. Do you know how he got such cool hair? How do you think I could get hair like that?" Harry asked innocently, his voice still fast paced, the boyish grin still on his face.

"Harry, this Sirius. And he can hear you, and if you get your hair like that I'll cut it off while your sleeping, it's bad enough already." Severus shot Sirius a 'you're corrupting my son already!?' sort of look.

Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Harry, please leave the room while the adults are talking."

"I'm practically an adult already! I've only got six years and a couple of months left! And I'm way more mature than you are!"

"Harry." Severus gave his son a hard look.

Harry stuck his tongue at him, before he flounced from the room, proclaiming loudly in a sing-song voice: "I'm already grounded for the rest of the week, and you love me too much to punish me any further."

Severus continued to glare at the door that Harry left through, for a good few seconds, before returning his attention to Sirius. "What do you want?" He growled.

"I want to apologize."

Severus stumbled backward, his surprise taking over his face completely, before he pushed it down, straightening up and sneering. "For what? My opinion was that you saw yourself as justified, unless of course we are talking about something else entirely."

Sirius took a breath. "I wanted to apologize. For everything."

Severus folded his arms. "For what?"

Sirius looked down and mumbled. "'m sorry." He swallowed. "For being a jerk, for treating you horribly and... not talking to you for years, and not telling you that I had a son, or that I got married."

"You're serious?"

Sirius nodded, his eyes fixed on the ground, ignoring the opening for a joke.

Severus pulled his brother into a tight hug, burrowing his head into Sirius' shoulder, stifling a sob. Sirius wrapped his arms around his brother, gently stroking his fingers through Severus' hair.

"You need to wash your hair." Sirius whispered.

Severus would have glared at Sirius, except he didn't want him to see his teary eyes. He wasn't crying though, definitely not, just tearing a bit.

Although he suspected Sirius was tearing up a little too.

A door opened. "So... Someone gonna tell me what's going on?" Harry asked tentatively.

 **A/N: So you decided to read this. Thank you! Seeing that you viewed this makes our day!**

 **I'm writing this with my sister, Marina, and it's mostly humor, and family.**

 **And we trying to make it tug at people's heartstrings.**

 **We'd love to hear any constructive criticism! It's very helpful knowing what people like.**

 **The Defender 13.**

 **Or Tia13tia on Wattpad.**


End file.
